


School of Love and Heartbreak

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Business, Enemies to Lovers, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Professors, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: (College A/U) Under suspicious circumstances, Senator Regis Lucis Caelum's son, Noctis, is expelled from Galahd Business Academy. He is forced to transfer to Insomnia University, where he catches the eye of one teaching assistant, Ignis Scientia, and the ire of another, Ravus Nox Fleuret. Noctis is drawn into an intense love triangle, vying with Ravus for Ignis's attention despite the dangers of becoming involved with his instructor. Meanwhile, another professor, Ardyn Izunia, has designs on Ravus, and a lover from Noct's past wants him back. With his standing at the university and his reputation as a prominent political figure's son on the line, will Noct choose to do what's right, or what's in his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis Lucis Caelum watched his new school approaching through the back seat window of the limo. He hadn’t wanted to draw attention to himself, which was why he had skipped orientation last Saturday, and was planning to walk onto campus at Insomnia University this Monday morning without having a clue where he was going. But then his dad had insisted he be chauffeured to school and wrecked his plan to stay under the radar.

“Cor,” Noct suddenly called to his driver, “pull over.”

The older man’s steely eyes locked gazes with him in the rear view mirror. “Your father told me to take you to school.”

“And you have,” Noct said persistently. “Come on, man. It’s like a block away. Don’t make me look like a showoff.” Standing out was the last thing he wanted or needed. Especially after what happened at his last school. If anyone found out about that…

Cor’s expression was carefully neutral and he remained silent, so Noctis sank back into his seat and gave up his request. But a moment later Cor flipped on the turn signal and pulled over to the curb. Noctis grabbed his backpack from the floor of the car and breathed a soft sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Cor.”

“I’ll meet you back here at four o’clock.”

“Let’s make it five. I might want to hit the library and do some studying.”

Cor turned around in the driver’s seat and looked at the young man skeptically. “On your first day, Noct?”

“I’m being serious! This place is huge. It might take me until five just to find the library.”

Cor turned back around with a heavy sigh. “I’ll be here at four-thirty. No later.”

“Fine.” Noct opened the back door and climbed out of the limo, slamming it behind him. The black luxury car smoothly steered back into traffic and soon disappeared. Noct didn’t actually have a class before ten, and it was barely nine now, so before crossing the street to campus he decided to hit up the café behind him.

Noctis entered the café and approached the counter but hung back for a second, trying to decide what he wanted to drink. He wasn’t the biggest coffee fan, but he was not a morning person, either, and he knew he had a bad habit of dozing in class. In the end his sweet tooth won out, and Noct ordered a caramel brulée crème frappuccino.

While he waited for his order to be made, Noct took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and stared at the screen for a moment before swiping to unlock his phone. No notifications. He didn’t know why he bothered; after what he’d done, his father had taken away his phone and gotten him a new one—with a new number and everything. Even if someone he used to know had wanted to contact him, it wasn’t possible anymore.

“Damn it,” Noctis grumbled under his breath. He needed to break his habit of checking his phone so often; that way he wouldn’t be so disappointed when there was nothing there.

He grabbed his drink from the counter and glared down at his phone darkly.

 

It was a long-standing routine of Ignis Scientia’s to stop by the café beside campus at the start of each day. This semester, he would actually be doing the teaching for his first class—a ten o’clock business statistics course that was all the more motivation for a dose of caffeine.

Noct had been about to find a seat somewhere when someone else entered the café. His eyes were automatically drawn to the sudden movement, then he watched a tall, well-dressed man in glasses walk into the café and approach the counter.

The bespectacled blond paid little attention to the shop’s other patrons as he approached the barista, promptly ordering an Americano and a fruit-filled pastry, as well as a white chocolate mocha. He seemed too well-dressed and poised to be a fellow student, but this close to campus he must have some association with the university. Probably a young professor, Noct thought grimly. Just what he needed right now. He shoved his cell phone into his pocket, then went to claim a barstool facing the window.

He could see the administration building looming across the street. If he had time, he figured he could swing by and see if there was a campus map available. He had skipped out on orientation, after all, and it would be smarter to do that than to wander aimlessly around the entire university looking for his first class.

Noct set his backpack down on the counter-height table pressed to the window glass and unzipped its front pocket to find his schedule. What had he been thinking, taking business statistics first thing in the morning?

Noctis checked his phone again, but just for the time. It looked like he had exactly an hour before class started. Since he had his course list in hand, he might as well track down the student bookstore and pick up his textbooks. He had his dad’s credit card in his wallet just for the occasion.

Climbing down, Noct slung his backpack over his shoulder. He stuffed his schedule into his pocket and picked up his drink, stealing one last look at the attractive professor with the glasses before he left the café.

Standing at the crosswalk, Noctis pressed the pedestrian walk button. When the signal finally lit up, Noct crossed the street to greet his new campus. He saw the administration building dead ahead, and to his right was the school bookstore. He decided to head straight there and pick up whatever textbooks he was going to need this semester. He had a full schedule of five classes so the bill wouldn’t be cheap, but that was one advantage to being the son of a senator; even having lost his scholarship, he could easily afford to go to a good school.

Judging by the number of students in the bookstore, Noct guessed he wasn’t the only one who waited until the last minute to prepare for class. At least he already had a notebook and a couple of pens, he thought as he passed by the depleted stationery aisle where numerous hand-made signs read “SOLD OUT.”

Textbooks were in the back of the store and alphabetized by major. Noct made his way toward the business section, hoping they weren’t also sold out of his required textbooks.

 

Ignis tucked the wrapped pastry into the pocket of his satchel, then took his drinks from the counter once they’d been made. The café seemed particularly busy this morning, so he chose to take his leave rather than enjoy his drink at one of the tables. Ignis left the shop and made his way across the street.

The building where most of the business school’s core classes were held was only a brief walk from the café, and soon he was entering the third-floor office he shared with another teaching assistant. It was no surprise to see the fair-haired grad student already seated at the desk—in fact he’d been counting on it, placing the mocha in front of the other man.

“Ignis, you’re a lifesaver,” Ravus Nox Fleuret greeted his associate with a brief glance before turning his gray eyes back to his lesson plans. “I’m teaching Introduction to Marketing Analytics this semester and the dean of the College of Business is making me revise my entire curriculum—the day classes begin! Can you believe it?” Ravus flung his pen across his desk in the tiny teaching assistant office he shared with Ignis Scientia. “He said my lesson plans were too complex for undergraduates. I despise the way he coddles them like children!”

Ignis caught the pen before it could roll to the floor, placing it safely inside a small cup beside their shared computer. He set his own coffee down next, before pulling up the cushioned office seat to sit at the opposite side of the desk. “I see no harm in being thorough with your curriculum,” he said, a measure of sympathy in his voice. “But do keep in mind, not all of the students you’ll be teaching are marketing majors. Or as brilliant as yourself.”

“Hm.” Ravus reached for his coffee, blowing gently across the lip of the styrofoam cup before taking a sip. “It’s easy to forget. This wouldn’t be a problem if I were teaching in Tenebrae. Why Mother insisted on locating the family business here is one thing I’ll never understand.” He checked his watch. “Damn it all. I consider myself to be remarkably efficient when it comes to deadlines, but this is bloody near impossible, even for me!”

“Then allow me to assist you,” Ignis offered. Retrieving his phone from his pocket, he checked the time before placing it on the corner of the desk. “There’s still forty-five minutes before my class begins, and yours isn’t until this afternoon. That should leave us time enough to make the necessary changes.”

“What?” Ravus gasped, nearly knocking over his coffee in his haste to set down his cup. “Don’t be absurd! This is my problem.” He reclaimed his pen from the pencil cup they shared and turned his attention back to his planner. “I was only venting. I’ll get it finished in time.”

“Now which of us is being absurd?” Ignis set his satchel down beside the desk, taking the bag from the café and his laptop from inside. “Here, have you even had anything to eat?” he asked, already placing the wrapped pastry in front of Ravus as he opened his computer. “Let me help you, Ravus.”

“Now _I’m_ the one being coddled,” Ravus grumbled. But he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis stared at the serial numbers attached to his list of courses. Rather than just list the textbooks by name or author, they had codes made up of nine digits that seemed completely random. “How the hell are you supposed to find anything like this?” he grumbled.

He stared down at his schedule in frustration.

_10:00 – 10:50, Business Statistics_  
_11:00 – 11:50, International Trade_  
_1:00 – 1:50, Introduction to Marketing Analytics_  
_2:00 – 2:50, Accounting for Business_  
_3:00 – 3:50, Management Development_

Slowly, steadily, he searched the shelves for each book in turn, disregarding the crazy codes printed on the paper in favor of checking course titles along each row. Finally he had gathered the majority of them together, but search as he may, he could not find the textbook for his business statistics class.

“Gah!” he growled aloud. “Are you serious?” Noct wasn’t going to be prepared for his first class of the day. Worse, if he had order the textbook online, it would take a few days to ship. He didn’t want to get behind.

There was a long enough line at the registers that Noct was nearly late for his first class. Thankfully he made it and grabbed a seat five minutes before the hour. But he still didn’t have his statistics book, and all the seats in the back of the classroom were taken. So he would be up front, next to the window but directly across from the instructor’s desk, and show himself to be completely unprepared. He sighed and took out his textbook for Introduction to Marketing Analytics, keeping it closed and angled so that the title wasn’t directly facing the professor. With his notebook on top, so long as he took notes, he’d hopefully get by for the day without drawing attention to his deficiency. After that…well, he could worry about that later.

 

Ignis knew that he was cutting things close, but he’d lost track of time once he’d managed to convince his office-mate to let him help with his schedule. Ravus was a good man, if a bit arrogant and intimidating. Less than a minute remained before the start of class when he stepped through the door and strode confidently to the desk at the front of the room, where he set his bag down and turned to look over his students.

Lo and behold, the attractive blond with glasses Noctis seen earlier this morning at the café was not only a professor—he was Noct’s Business Statistics instructor.

Go. Figure.

“Fuck,” Noctis muttered under his breath. He could already see he was going to be very, very easily distracted in this class. Starting tomorrow, he was going to have to find another place to sit rather than five steps away from his sexy professor. _Please let him have an annoying voice…_ Noct silently pleaded.

“Good morning, everyone,” Ignis greeted, his accented voice gaining the attention of anyone who’d managed to overlook his entrance. Some of his students looked as though even a ten o’clock class was too early for them. “Welcome to Business Statistics. My name is Ignis Scientia, and I will be your TA for the semester.”

_He’s Tenebraen?!_

So not only did his instructor have a pleasantly mature voice, but he had a dead sexy accent—on top of an appealing figure and sculpted face.

Noctis knew his mind was going to wander dangerously in this class. He was having a hard time concentrating already, staring into a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes.

Mentally scolding himself, Noct made himself look down at his blank notebook and pick up a pen. He wrote down his instructor’s name: _Ignis Scientia._ Did he want them to call him Mr. Scientia? If he was a teaching assistant, he wasn’t really a professor. Not yet, anyway. How old could he be? Would he prefer his students call him by his first name? _Ignis… Ignis… Iggy…_ Would his phone number be on the syllabus, or just a generic university e-mail address?

Everyone seemed to be focused on their instructor, though a raven-haired boy in the front was already jotting something down in his notebook. Ignis took that as a good sign, and let his gaze linger on the attractive young man as he withdrew a stack of papers from his satchel.

Ignis approached the front row, dividing the stapled papers between them. He handed some to the boy who’d caught his interest last, glancing down at the books on his desk with a faint smile. “If you would, please distribute and look over your syllabi,” the blond began, leaning his hip against his desk as he waited for the students to do as instructed. “My office hours, email, and phone number are listed at the top. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have any concerns or require assistance."

 _Not for a date,_ Noct thought wryly to himself, trying not to stare at the blond’s lean hips and long legs as he took a copy of the syllabus and passed the rest over his shoulder. He chewed on the end of his pen distractedly. It wasn’t that he was especially bad at math or anything…he just kind of hated it. He hadn’t been looking forward to this class and was already predicting a C for his intended lack of participation and studying. He could usually pass a test without studying, and typically kept up okay on his homework. But now he knew he’d have his mind on something other than the numbers while in this class. Why did it have to be his first class of the day?

He sighed quietly and tucked his copy of the syllabus into the built-in folder of his five-subject notebook. Then, to his relief, a girl in another row spoke up and asked their instructor, “Do we call you Mr. Scientia?”

“There’s no reason to be so formal,” Ignis answered her. “Please, feel free to call me Ignis. I know statistics is not a class many are excited about, so I hope that I’m able to make this as enjoyable an experience as possible.”

It sounded like this class was going to be very informal. Well, that suited Noctis just fine. Even if would be weird for everyone to call such a professional-looking instructor by his first name.

Noct scribbled on the corner of his syllabus, next to Ignis’s name. He wrote, “Specs.”

Ignis cleared his throat quietly, straightening as he referred to his own copy of the syllabus. “Attendance is mandatory in this class, as is your textbook. Your grades will be based primarily upon four exams, though you may expect an assignment or two. Again, if you find yourself in need of help, come to me. I have experience with tutoring, and will attempt to arrange something with you.”

 _Tutoring? That would be convenient._ Noct’s mind was straying… He considered asking Ignis what to do about the fact that the textbook was sold out at the student bookstore, but didn’t want to ask in front of everyone—especially considering he’d waited until the first day of class to even try looking for it.

Ignis tried to keep the class syllabus overview brief. Holidays and planned test dates were recorded on a class calendar, and Ignis had dedicated two pages to a breakdown of the material they would be covering. “Does anyone have any questions?” he asked once he had finished.

No one seemed to, so Ignis flipped to another page he held. “All right, then. If there are no questions, I will go over the attendance sheet quickly—just to become familiar with your names—and then you are free to go.”

 _Damn. So much for an easy first day._ Then again, Noctis always dreaded attendance. His father was Senator Regis Lucis Caelum; there would be no mistaking his last name.

Ignis read over the list, pausing to greet each student and put a face to the name on his roster. When he reached one name in particular, the TA gave pause. “Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he called, looking over the group.

There were whispers and murmurs. Noct shrank in his seat. Even though his father had assured his records had been sealed, people talked. He knew there had been a lot of speculation over what he’d done to get expelled—dealing and abusing drugs, cheating on tests, plagiarizing papers—but he would prefer they remain rumors, and that no one approach him directly to ask for the truth.

Ignis’s gaze became stern as he looked over the class, his back straightening in a simple show of authority. “Cease,” he said simply, but it was enough to make the voices grow quiet. His classroom would not be the breeding ground for rumors or gossip.

“Present,” at last Noctis mumbled, his chin against his chest and his head lowered to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes.

“It is a pleasure to have you, Noctis,” Ignis greeted, determined to treat the young man no differently than the rest of his class, even if he was both beautiful and the son of a prominent political figure.

“…Thanks, sir,” Noct said, wondering how many times today the scenario was going to repeat itself. Well, his instructor knew who he was, and probably wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon. He’d have to try twice as hard to prove that he wasn’t _just_ a senator’s son and that he wasn’t _only_ a delinquent.

Ignis continued on with the remaining names on the list, diverting the class from the boy at the front of the room. It was clear that the young Lucis Caelum didn’t like being the center of attention. Hopefully Ignis would be able to make him feel comfortable in at least this class.

Once he had reached the end of the list, Ignis set his papers down on the desk. The clock on the wall indicated there were still nearly twenty minutes left of the class period, but he had intended to keep things simple to start with. “All right, then. I would like you all to begin reading the first chapter of your books for next time. We will begin in earnest then, but for now you are free to go.”

Noct took his time putting his belongings back in his bag. He waited until the last student had filtered out of the room, then set his backpack down on his seat and approached his instructor.

“Hey, Ignis,” he said, testing out the name.

Ignis turned from where he had been packing the few papers he’d removed back into his own bag. He was somewhat surprised to see the dark-haired boy standing there alone. It was the way the younger man spoke his name, though, that made his breath catch. “Is something the matter, Noctis?” Ignis asked carefully. He was aware of the mystery and scandal that had surrounded his new student, and he hoped that Noctis wasn’t concerned that he might be treated unfairly because of it.

Yeah, there was no way Noct’s instructor was going to forget his name. He’d better get his head in the game.

“Sort of.” Noctis confessed, looking apprehensive. “I waited too long to pick up my textbooks and the student bookstore is sold out of the books I need for this class,” he explained. Ignis seemed like a nice guy so far, so hopefully admitting he wasn’t prepared wouldn’t piss him off too badly. “Do you have any suggestions? I figured I could order online if there’s nothing else I can do, but it could take a week for it to ship, and I don’t want to get behind.”

“That does cause a problem,” Ignis agreed, but there was no irritation in his tone. It had happened to him before, as well, when the school store ordered too few books for a class. “I will have to speak with someone at the bookstore and ask them to stock additional copies next semester. For now, however, I suppose you may borrow mine.” He hadn’t zipped his bag yet, so reached back in to retrieve a copy of the hardback. “I have a PDF copy, so feel free to keep it until your own arrives.”

“Really?” Noct accepted the book from his instructor with surprise, his hand brushing over the other man’s fingers. “That’s very generous of you.” He held the book with care. “I’ll take care of it and get it back to you soon.”

“It’s no bother,” Ignis insisted, a soft smile touching his features. Noctis’s fingers were warm and soft, and his mind remained focused on that accidental touch. “I’m glad to be of assistance. And, Noctis?” he added, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes as he looked at the younger man. “Do not concern yourself with any notes in the margins. They will not assist you on your exams.”

Noct laughed. “Gotcha,” he agreed with a smile. “Thank you.” But rather than put the book in his bag, he lingered next to Ignis.

After the younger man’s shyness earlier, that smile felt like a rare treat. Ignis admired him for longer than he should have, focusing on Noctis’s full lips and the way the corners of his stormy eyes squinted just a little with his smile. “You are very welcome, Noctis. Thank you for coming to me.”

“Well, you’re pretty easy to talk to,” Noct said. He hesitated for only a moment, then made the decision to tell Ignis something even more important. “I…I just wanted you to know,” he said, meeting Ignis’s emerald gaze evenly, “about what happened at my old school…it was nothing bad. I don’t want you to think I’m a cheater or anything. And I don’t sell drugs.” He drew a breath and let it out. For some reason, he’d just wanted Ignis to know he wasn’t that kind of person. He’d _needed_ him to know. And it felt good telling him. “I just wanted to say that, so you don’t think I’m going to be a pain in the ass or anything. I’m a good student—I intend to work hard in your class, and not cause you any trouble.” And despite his previous aim to keep under the radar and just get by, he realized his words were true. He found himself wanting to impress Ignis.

Ignis hadn’t been sure what to expect from the younger man, but it was clear he was nothing like the gossip-mongers had made him out to be. Noctis seemed sweet and sincere, and eager to have someone to trust. It made Ignis smile, his fingers itching to reach out and touch him. Even just a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Ignis was glad that the other boy had chosen to confide in him like this. “Thank you for telling me all of that, Noctis,” he said gently. The blond couldn’t look away from him, and focused again on the smoky blue of his eyes. “I have a feeling that the two of us will get along very well. And I assure you, I put little stock in rumors. The past is in the past, and you seem intelligent and eager to thrive here. That is all that matters to me.”

“Well,” Noct said, feeling a little embarrassed again, “I’d love to keep talking, but I need to head to my next class before I’m late.” _Even though it might be worth it to spend another few minutes with you…_ He added Ignis’s textbook to the rest in his bag and then picked up his backpack. “Thanks again, Ignis. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You are quite welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Ignis told him. “I hope that you enjoy the rest of your classes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis was still thinking about his apparently famous new student as he left the building. He knew already what Ravus would say if he learned that the blond had let his class out early on the first day, and neither of them needed the extra stress. Besides, coffee and a Danish wouldn’t be enough to fuel his friend for the day, and Ignis had no doubt Ravus would stay holed up in their office until it was time to teach his afternoon class.

Which was exactly why Ignis was visiting the student center. He’d beaten most of the lunch crowd as he picked out a garden salad and foot-long sandwich for the two of them to split. He grabbed two bottles of water by the registers, as well, and a brownie, just in case.  
It was perhaps fifteen after when he returned to the office he shared with Ravus with their food. Ignis knocked lightly on the door before opening it, unsurprised to see his friend glaring daggers at the screen in front of him.

“How was class?” Ravus asked without tearing his eyes from the computer monitor. Before Ignis even had a chance to respond, Ravus was muttering under his breath as he reluctantly—almost painfully—removed one of two planned mid-terms for his Marketing Analytics class. The dean thought a project and paper were excessive in addition to a written test. Ravus wholeheartedly disagreed.

Ignis winced sympathetically, setting his bag down in its customary spot before starting to unpack what he’d purchased for them both. “It went well. They’re mostly freshmen and sophomores, but they were prepared and paid attention. I suppose beyond that, time will tell.” He placed one of the water bottles beside Ravus’s hand. “I brought lunch, for when you would like a break.”

“You’re spoiling me today, Ignis,” Ravus accused. “You must think the way to my heart is through my stomach.” He closed his planner and turned away from the computer, looking up at Ignis with an uncommon smile. “You’re not wrong.”

Ignis made a soft sound of amusement, pleased to have brightened his friend’s mood. Ravus had a beautiful smile, and didn’t share it nearly often enough. “I shall have to remember that. I am certain I could prepare something better fitting a refined palate than campus fare,” he said with a smile of his own. Truthfully, Ignis was rather proud of his culinary abilities.

Ravus stared at Ignis. “Well, if you’re offering to cook dinner for me, then I accept,” he said with surprised pleasure. “Just say when. I know your address.” He and Ignis had carpooled on several occasions, though Ravus had never actually been invited _inside_ Ignis’s house before…

Before Ignis had the chance to respond, suddenly Ravus started at the sound of his phone vibrating across the surface of the desk. He had finally received an answer to the question he had long desired to ask Ignis, or so it seemed, and he did not wholly appreciate the interruption.

He picked up his phone with slight irritation, hoping it was unrelated to work, because he was hardly in the mood for it. But to his relief the call was only Lunafreya. “You always had a knack for poor timing,” Ravus complained mildly before lifting the cell phone to his ear. “Hello, Luna. Ignis and I were just about to have our lunch break.” He covered the microphone and murmured to the other man, “My sister,” before Ignis got the wrong impression.

“Ah,” Ignis said with sudden understanding. Ravus had never mentioned a sister before. Ignis stood to leave. “If you would like some privacy, I can return later to finish assisting you.”

“Oh, no—don’t leave,” Ravus said, perhaps too quickly. He was forgetting to cover the mic this time. “I mean, this is your office, too. And your lunch.”

As Ignis sat down uncomfortably, Ravus shot him an apologetic look and then his attention returned to the phone call. He nodded impatiently and murmured, “Mhm, mhm,” as his sister babbled on. Lunafreya’s shared family trait for attention to detail was, for once, not appreciated.

“Bah,” Ravus complained when the call finally ended, “business dinners. Work, under the guise of social gatherings.” He sighed. “I prefer to keep work at the office and my social calls friendly. Don’t you? Besides, I believe you were offering to cook for me…?”

“Indeed, if you would like me to,” Ignis agreed. It may not have been precisely what he had meant, but it was a challenge he wished to rise to—preparing a meal that would truly impress his friend. “And if the date just so happens to coincide with that business dinner of yours, perhaps they will respect the need to honor prior engagements.”

“Great minds think alike,” Ravus laughed. “Unfortunately, if I have any hope of taking over as CEO of Nox Fleuret Advertising some day—and I do hope that I shall—it would be wise not to distress the current CEO—my mother.” He pried the lid off of the salad Ignis had brought him. “Please eat with me. And I would absolutely love for you to make dinner for me. I’m free any other evening.” Ravus caught himself once the words were out of his mouth. He hoped they hadn’t made him sound desperate.

Ignis released a breath of laughter, sliding the chair closer to their desk. “Then how does Saturday sound?” he suggested after a moment’s consideration. “I can prepare dinner while you regale me with tales of the pretentious businessmen you were forced to talk to.” He paused to pull the brownie he’d purchased from the bag, sliding it closer to Ravus’s side of the desk. He knew how Ravus adored chocolate. “Unless you would prefer I save you from your misery at the dinner?”

Ravus was surprised Ignis would actually be interested in a stuffy, pretentious dinner party at his family’s mansion. Was his colleague really interested in spending more time together outside of the university, or was he hoping to make some business connections? He and Ignis talked almost exclusively about their classes; it was possible his friend was simply seeking to make contacts, though he hoped that was not his only motive.

“I find such dinners painfully tedious,” he said finally, “but if you would be willing to suffer alongside of me, by all means, come. Tuxedo attire, of course. Friday night. The party officially begins at six, but dinner won’t be served until eight.”

“If I may be able to alleviate your suffering, then it would be my pleasure,” Ignis answered. There were definite benefits to be had by attending such an event, but more importantly it seemed like a good opportunity to get to know his office mate better. “So long as it would not be an imposition.”

“You would be sparing me the pain and boredom of it all, believe me.”

On the contrary, now that he had a plus-one to the awful thing, Ravus was almost looking forward to it.

 

Noctis just had to get through International Trade, then he’d have a lunch break. Luckily, now that he’d found the College of Business, it seemed all his classes would be in the same building. He’d taken several college prep courses during high school that had knocked out most of his electives, so he was able to focus largely on his major.

International Trade ended up being a mix of culture, geography, and business practices among foreign countries, and how to conduct business between nations. It was kind of interesting, but the syllabus the teacher handed out was heavy with foreign phrases that the professor assured they would be tested on. Languages… Not Noct’s forte.

Eventually his second class of the day ended. It looked like it was going to be heavy on homework, so there would be no room for slacking. But he was already determined to focus his studying on his Business Statistics class, and give it priority. His instructor was so nice—not to mention beautiful—that Noct couldn’t help but want to do well in his class and maybe even impress him a little. And he was bound and determined to erase whatever preexisting opinion Ignis might have of him, regardless of what the man had said of it.

Noctis had an hour-long lunch break before his next class, Introduction to Marketing Analytics, taught by Ravus Nox Fleuret. He knew the name; Nox Fleuret Advertising was one of the top ad agencies in the world. There must be some connection between the company and his instructor. It wasn’t every day he had a class with someone as famous as himself; he hoped that meant he and his teacher would be able to find some common ground.

He had only eaten a light breakfast, so Noct was pretty hungry. As soon as he got outside, he found a bench to sit on and pulled out his phone, trying to find a place close by where he could get some lunch. There was a Kenny Crow’s fast food joint near campus. He didn’t often get to fill up on junk food like burgers and fries, what with a full service staff at home and all the state dinners his father dragged him to. He decided that sounded like the tastiest option…not to mention the most rebellious.

Before putting his phone away, Noct pulled out his syllabus from this morning and entered Ignis’s telephone number into his nearly-blank contacts list, smiling faintly as he typed “Specs.” Maybe after this semester, when Ignis was no longer his instructor, and just another student like himself, he could call him up and get to know him a little better.

Now he had three whole contacts, he thought wryly: Ignis, Cor, and his dad.

 _Lame,_ he thought with annoyance. But the past was in the past; it was time to let it go.

But, staring at Ignis’s name, Noct got an idea. He looked up the university directory, and sure enough, there were photographs of all the staff—including TAs. He found Ignis’s listing and saved his picture, then uploaded his handsome face into his contact list. (Cor’s photo, incidentally, was an actual picture Noct had snapped of his stern glare reflected in the rearview mirror, just to annoy him; and his father’s image was a red “X,” like a warning to stop having fun whenever he saw him calling.)

Glad to have one potential friend in his directory, Noct shoved his phone back into his pocket and started walking towards Kenny Crow’s.

 

After a lunch consisting of a burger and fries, Noctis returned to campus for his Introduction to Marketing Analytics class. He walked into the classroom anticipating good things. His young instructor came from an affluent family the same as Noct did, and he hoped that meant his teacher would be understanding when it came to public scandals. Even if Ravus Nox Fleuret hadn’t been embroiled in something quite as scandalous as _he_ had, Noct felt certain he must understand the pressures that came with being a minor celebrity.

As he waited for his instructor to arrive, Noct took his Marketing Analytics textbook out of his backpack and prepared for class.

 

Despite this morning’s annoyance of having to completely rewrite his syllabus, with Ignis’s help Ravus felt satisfied he still had a well-structured and fairly full schedule of homework assignments, class presentations, research papers, quizzes, and tests. There had been some items on his list he had absolutely refused to rescind, but Ignis had given him the idea of using some of those things as extra credit instead of mandatory assignments. He had never been a fan of permitting students additional points to make up for poor test scores or lazy homework, but they were complex enough he figured most wouldn’t bother, and if they did, he could throw them a bone. Not much; an entire assignment may take weeks to complete, and the only extra credit his students might earn from it would barely make up for a single incorrect answer on a test. But if they were desperate enough, they deserved a little pity.

Ravus printed off a new stack of copies of his revised syllabus—pre-approved by the dean—and headed for class. He felt good today; Ignis had helped calm his upset, and the man had provided substantial assistance with his chore today. And now they had two dates scheduled.

To be honest, Ravus wasn’t certain he should call their dinner plans on Friday and Saturday nights “dates.” But it had sounded to him as though Ignis were flirting. And he had brought him both breakfast and lunch in addition to spending his own planning/studying time helping him with work he should have had finished already. All that was hardly something you did for a mere colleague, or for an office or classmate. At the very least he felt they were better friends. But he had to admit to himself he did have a keen interest in becoming something more.

Ravus found his classroom upstairs from his office. From the hallway he heard loud chatter and rolled his eyes, growling to himself. There was little he detested more than small talk between strangers. Wasted words were wasted time. He would put a stop to them right now.

Stalking into his classroom with his shoulders back, his chest out, and his head held high, Ravus pulled the door shut after himself—hard. Then he locked it.

If Noct had ever seen Ravus Nox Fleuret, heir of Nox Fleuret Advertising, he couldn’t recall. He had been wondering what the successor of one of the top advertising agencies in the world might look like, when suddenly a very tall man with an air of authority walked into the room and slammed the door behind himself. Then, unexpectedly, he locked it.

Silence fell over the classroom as everyone waited with baited breath and racing hearts to find out what the scowling man was about to do to them. None of them thought it would be good.

“Class begins at exactly one o’clock,” Ravus said sternly, trying not to show he was relieved his students had actually shut up at his entrance. Show any sign of weakness, and they would surely be inclined to walk all over their instructor.

He was dressed somewhat casually in dark slate slacks and a lavender dress-shirt, sleeves rolled up to his forearms and a few buttons undone at his chest, with no necktie. But Ravus was all business as he pointed directly at the door. “This door locks at one and does not unlock until one-fifty. If you need to make use of the restroom facilities, you are to do so before my class. Understood?”

Without waiting for a response, Ravus lightly licked his thumb and began handing out copies of the class syllabus. Rather than let the students in the front row pass them back to their peers, Ravus set one on each student’s desk with his own hand, getting a look at each young man and woman up close.

“Welcome to Introduction to Marketing Analytics. I shall be your instructor for this course. My name is Ravus Nox Fleuret. You might have heard of me. In this classroom you will call me ‘Mr. Nox Fleuret.’

“I am giving each of you a copy of the class syllabus. The first one is free, but if you lose it, you will have to pay to replace it. The student library charges fifteen cents to print, per page. And while I am visiting each of your desks, I’ll thank you very much to ensure your belongings aren’t cluttering up my aisles.”

Noctis only had one thought: _Fuck._


End file.
